


Short SPN Fic #18

by motw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: oops this one got dark, they can't all by funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: You ever think that Lucifer never let Sam go but is just making him hallucinate that Sam is free? For years? Us either.
Kudos: 8





	Short SPN Fic #18

Sam looked around the central room in the bunker. There was Dean, nose deep in some lore book trying to find an answer. He wouldn't, but Sam knew he wouldn't stop trying. Mary was across the table, starting into an iPhone that Sam had purchased for her. The room was so quiet you could hear her taps on the screens, and the occasional noise of frustration as she encountered something unexpected. Cas was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, claiming the truck he was driving had ruined his "posterior" for the night and he was unable to sit down. Sam closed his eyes, took a breath, and held it for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the same view. 

This was real. It had to be real because it felt so real. 

This was real. Lucifer couldn't make him see things anymore. 

This was real. Dean and the book, Mary and the phone, Cas and the wall, Tuni and the laptop. 

It was real. 

It had to be real.


End file.
